


当布加拉提突然出现在我家并哄我睡觉

by AmeAshley



Category: Several Short Sentences About Writing - Verlyn Klinkenborg
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeAshley/pseuds/AmeAshley
Summary: 懒得写了





	当布加拉提突然出现在我家并哄我睡觉

但是啊，就让我稍微，放纵一次吧。当个疯子也不错。  
泪水终于流干了吗？来的莫名其妙，消失时也毫无缘由。那只手在我脸上温柔的游走，替我拭去颊上未干的泪水。  
“看你这反应，你好像已经知道我是谁了。嘛，我暂且先不问你为什么会认识意大利黑帮，我所知道的，只有你那强烈的思念。不知是还说奇妙呢还是不可思议呢，”他嘴唇勾起一个温柔的弧度，“一瞬间我就从那不勒斯到这里了。那么，既然来了，也不能白来，就让我，为你做一些快乐的事情吧。话说，你打算就和我一直站在这里吗？”他轻拍了一下还在发懵的我，我这才反应过来。  
由于家里很少有客人，所以我的公寓客厅可以说是空空如也，几乎什么都没有。平时我的活动范围基本也就是卧室卫生间来回循环，连餐厅都没有准备。卫生间自然不行，可也不能一下子就把人家带到卧室啊……虽然从某种意义上来说，我和布加拉提很熟，但那也仅限于动漫中的他，像这样直接见到的本人，对我来说可是彻彻底底的陌生人！  
似乎是看出我的纠结，布加拉提出声到：“卧室也没关系哦。”只是这种回答，在这里却显得格外暧昧。我的脸突然开始发烫，不用想，在这样的黑暗中，一定也能清楚的看到我脸颊上的红晕了。“好了好了……放心吧，今晚一定会让你安心入睡的哦。”湿热的气息裹着他带着笑意的声音，怎么听怎么让人脸发烫。也许，我的心脏早已经跳到150了吧，不然为何我的头都开始发晕呢。  
我不自然的把头别到一边：“那，我先带你去我的卧室吧。”  
“嗯。”他应声放开我，转而牵起我的手。我打开房门，习惯性的往床上一瘫，完全忘记了布加拉提的存在。等他走到床前，我才意识到，今天的家里不只有我一个人。  
“啊，不好意思，忘记了……”我尴尬的刚准备起身，他却俯下身，单手撑在床上，将我困在他的身下。我愣住了。全身的血液迅速汇聚到头上，脸颊这会儿烫的简直要烧起来了。他的脸向我凑近。我条件反射的闭上双眼。有什么湿湿软软的东西，在我脸上停留了一瞬。暖暖的。  
“这个味道！是渴望睡眠的味道！你一定因为睡眠不足而痛苦吧……每晚每晚，除了学习就是工作……这样怎么能睡好呢？我懂的。所以，好好爱护自己吧，你看你都累坏了……你那可爱的小脸蛋，啊……多么惹人怜爱啊……啊，抱歉，不小心看你看入神了……”他呼吸出的热气，暖暖湿湿的洒在我耳垂上。酥酥痒痒的感觉过电一样传遍全身，让我的身体只能无力的软倒在床上，连他后面的话都听不进去了。  
“那么，让我来给你唱一首那不勒斯的摇篮曲吧。《Arrivederci》。”我胡乱点了点头。  
“Ari ari ariri Arrivederci……Arrivederci……”他坐起身，低声吟唱着。他的手抚摸着我的头发。缓慢的节奏，和他温柔的抚摸，似乎真的有催眠的魔法，我很快就迷迷糊糊的陷入半梦半醒的状态。“Arrivederci……”如同告别时的低语在我耳畔响起。我突然清醒了。那只抚摸着我的手，在我入眠后就会消失。真是让人不安的直感。我抓住那只手。他还在呢。  
“怎么了？我看你非但没变困，反而清醒起来了。难道，你是一直强忍困意，想和我一起进拉链里睡吗？到底想怎样？嗯？”他俯身凑近我耳边，放低的声音有种惑人的魔力。我神使鬼差的点了点头。  
“哼……果然是想进拉链呢……真是一只狡猾的小野猫……”他吹着气在我耳边说到。我压抑着身体的颤抖，可是下身那个女性的蜜穴已经诚实的起了反应。  
“但是那样真的好吗？我和乔鲁诺还有纳兰迦那样的小屁孩不一样，我可是个成熟的大人了哦？所以……把持不住对你‘出手’也是正常的哦……”他将出手两个字拉的很长，中间微微停顿一下，暧昧的语气说着撩人的话。这样下去的话，我才会是先把持不住的那一个！我的身体已经开始兴奋起来了。这具变态的身体，已经湿的一塌糊涂了。他的白色开胸衫里的文身向下究竟延伸到哪里呢……还有他的、他的、性器……我的大脑当场死机，里面塞满的净是“性”。我只能咬紧下唇，努力抑制住我的冲动。布加拉提没有注意到我的目光正勾勒着他雕塑般精致的胸肌，描画着他胸口的文身图案，顺着那里的身体曲线一路向下，在他的双腿之间停留了一会儿，又打了个转在他修长有力的双腿上流连。我是真的已经快到极限了……不能再忍了……  
“哦？你不信是吗？那么拽的话……一会儿让你哭出来哦？”他故意更加接近我，灼热的唇几乎贴在我的耳畔。灼热感从那一处向全身蔓延，最后集中在我的下身，轰炸着我的理智。“糟了……这么近距离的话……更加让我把持不住了……”他微微撑起身，注视着我的脸，“你那诱人唇舌，究竟是什么味道呢……好快让我品尝一下吧……”  
“把嘴巴……张开……”  
我神使鬼差的微启双唇。他却突然退开。“开玩笑的哦。紧张了？兴奋了？还真是没出息啊。嗯？生气了？”他似乎只是以为我的反应是生气。怎么可能生气呢？只是我兴奋起来了而已。我已经一秒都忍不了了。他的双唇，还有颀长的脖颈，不时微微滑动一下的喉结，都似有似无的撩拨着我的性欲。  
他完全没有诱惑他人的自知之明，只是自顾自的继续着他的话，一张一合的红唇，还有隐隐可以的红舌……究竟是什么样的味道呢？我也很想品尝一下呢。  
“抱歉啊……只是个玩笑……”我猛地坐起身，堵住了他的唇。果然和我想象的一样柔软啊。我吸吮着他的唇，轻轻用舌尖略过他的唇瓣，不时小小的咬一口。他似乎是被我的突然袭击吓到了，小麦色的双颊浮出一片红晕。我伸手扣住他的后脑，加深了这个吻。我的舌尖在他双唇间稍一使劲，就攻破了他的防线，进到他双唇掩藏的秘境。我用舌尖灵巧的扫过他口腔的每一寸角落，吸取着他口腔内的津液。我的舌尖不时在他的舌尖上滑动一下，挑逗着他唇舌。这个吻一直持续到我快要断气才停下来。布加拉提的面颊上泛着红晕，因为刚刚接过吻而气喘吁吁。说实话，还挺可爱的。我翻了个身，将还没反应过来的他压在身下。我掐住他颀长的脖颈。他的喉结在我的手中滑动着，稍微有些痒痒的。我顺势骑在他身上，低头，将唇覆在他的唇上。温热的吐息从他的鼻端呼出，轻轻喷洒在我的鼻端，两人气息交缠。我在他的下唇上轻轻咬了一口。“这是惩罚哦。”  
“你这样，我就真的把持不住了哦？”他抵着我的唇，低声呢喃。  
“求之不得。”我的心脏，跳的好快。不仅是因为情欲。但也不是爱。  
我松开一只手，抚上布加拉提的胸口。他的身体真是温暖，滑过他的心脏部位时，我感受到了他的心跳。有力的在他的胸膛中鼓动着。他是活生生的人。我掐着他脖子的那只手感受到的，是他的脉搏。渐渐加快，与我指尖的脉搏重合。我拉开他衣服的拉链，俯身将唇贴在他的身上。他蜜色的肌肤在情欲的挑动下，渐渐泛起微红。我的唇从他的脖颈开始，轻轻吸吮着他的皮肤。我掐住他脖子的手转而压在他的肩上，整个人就这么压在他的身上。我的唇吮吻过他的颈间，下移到他精致的锁骨处。在他还没反应过来时，又回到他的喉结处，叼住他的喉结，微微施压，用舌尖舔弄着他想要逃走的喉结。他的唇间溢出的轻喘，此时成了最有效的催情剂，我的身体，已经越来越热，灼热的情欲进攻着我的身体，冲击着我的理智。  
我的唇吸吮着他的喉结，唇部渐渐下移，滑到了我垂涎已久的锁骨。顺着他的锁骨用舌尖轻舔，在靠近肩部的位置开始噬咬，留下一串红痕。我的双手再度移上他的颈，抚摸过我留下的所有吻痕后，我狠狠掐住了他的脖子。他的表情因为诧异和突然而来的窒息的痛苦而微微扭曲，瞪大的蓝眸中，第一次出现了情绪的波动。可以的话，真想多看看啊。毕竟，他本来就不存在于世间。眼前的他，只是我的臆想也说不定。所以，再多对他做些过分的事，也不会如何吧。我的手收紧，压上了我的体重，将人类最脆弱的部位禁锢在双手之中。我低头，用自己的唇覆上他的唇，浅浅的一吻，感受着他的鼻息从急促变得微弱。他在我的压制下，失去了意识，涣散的蓝眼缓缓闭上了。  
“看来是暂时休克了。”我想着，唇角勾起一个坏笑。没有人知道，我是一个性瘾者。我的身体从我有记忆以来，就总是充满着对性的渴望。我的独居，与此也脱不了干系。我褪去他的衣物，从床底下拖出了一个行李箱。“布加拉提，这件拘束服，会很适合你的。上面还有拉链哦，跟你果然很配……”光是这样看着拘束服中的他，我就已经，兴奋到不行了。像这样可不行。因为现在就失去理智的话，接下来的游戏就不好玩了。我从箱子里摸出一个仿真阳具。就姑且先用这个，来满足一下自己吧。内裤里的那个跳蛋，还是不够啊。  
我轻轻褪去内裤，撩开连衣裙的下摆，露出我早已湿的一塌糊涂的下身。女性的花穴中，露出一根环状的细线，随着我的动作淫靡的颤动着。我轻轻拉住它，一把将那个还在我体内嗡嗡作响的东西扯出来。它在我的穴口发出啵的一声，带出一根晶亮的银丝，在卧室的灯光下反射出勾人的光。我随手将它扔在一边，用口袋里的遥控器将它关上。不需要任何润滑，我已经足够湿润。微微用力，那根仿真阳具就整个进入了我的下体。我摁动与它相连的遥控器，感受着它在我体内的律动，每一次的摇摆都摩擦着我体内的肉壁，刺激着我的敏感点……我忍不住用手将它插入的更深……  
“呜……哈啊……嗯呜……好舒服……要再深一点……说不定会更好……这个档不错啊……嗯啊……”我夹紧双腿，忍不住将手伸到身下，抚摸着已经变硬的那粒花蕾，身体在情欲中激烈的颤抖着。在情欲的高潮中，我身体一软，靠在布加拉提的身上。他的体温透过拘束服的乳胶布料温温的传递给我，我就这样，达到了情欲的最高潮。将玩具扔到一边，身边他还没有醒来。浓密的眼睫在他的脸上投下了一小块阴影。他的唇微张着，脸上是婴儿般恬静的睡颜。但这幅表情配上他身上的黑色拘束服，却反而散发出某种难言的色欲。刚刚发泄过的下身又开始发热。我捧过他的脸，轻轻的，将唇碰上他的唇。我的唇吸吮着他的下唇，不时舔舐着。我不舍的最后用舌尖扫过他的唇瓣，与他的唇分开。  
我也要做点准备……为了此夜的欢愉。我从箱子中翻出细绳，熟练的在他的脚踝处绕上两圈，将绳子穿进绳头，拉紧， 在他屈起的腿上绕上几圈，打上结，熟练的将他的双腿绑成漂亮的M字。“这样，你就逃不掉了哦。今夜，就好好的陪着我吧。时间，还长着呢……”我弯起唇角，浅笑。我褪去身上的连衣裙，露出里面的透明黑色纱裙。散开发带，将略长的刘海放下。看来今天穿的高跟鞋，要有新用处了。  
我将行李箱掀开，挑了一根电击棒。摁动开关，放在他的大腿内侧。“是时候该醒了哦，布鲁诺·布加拉提。平静的夜晚已经结束了。”  
他的身体在电击的刺激下剧烈的颤动了一下，他蝶翅般的眼睫颤动了一下，他的蓝眼睛缓缓睁开，然后在诧异中瞪大。“你……在干什么…！Sticky Fin……”我猛地扯住他拘束服的领口，以吻封唇。我的舌轻松的探进他的口腔，在他的舌尖上挑逗似的滑动着，在他的舌尖上画着圈。我的舌尖抵住他的舌尖，轻轻撩拨着他的唇舌。“你的Sticky Fingers已经被我封住了。要用手触碰才能使用的替身……”我的手暧昧的滑过他被胶衣紧束在一起的双臂，“你的双手现在已经被牢牢锁在一起，你能碰到的，除了你的手以外，就什么也没有了吧？本体被束缚，替身大概也放不出来了……这样的你，简直毫无抵抗力啊……”真是诱人。大概是因为这样羞耻的姿势，他的蜜色肌肤上泛起了诱人的嫣红，从黑色胶衣的外面，他立起的乳尖清晰可见。我走上前，将电击棒抵在他的胸口。他的胸口剧烈起伏着，似乎被方才的电击刺激的不轻。“你……已经有感觉了吧？布加拉提？”我用电击棒戳了一下他立起的乳尖，他条件反射的瑟缩一下，红唇颤抖着发出一声压抑着的呻吟。“紧张了吗？兴奋了吗？嗯…？”我凑近他的耳边，“真，是，没，出，息，啊……”一字一句的低声耳语，舌尖伺机掠过他的耳垂。感受到他的一阵战栗，我在他的耳垂上轻轻啄吻了一下，满意的收到了他颤抖的回应。我的电击棒顺着他的胸膛一路向下，在他的小腹处暧昧的打了个转，在他的裆部轻敲一下。我满意看到了他被胶衣束缚着立起的阳物。“果然是成熟的大人啊，真是有精神……你这样，我也是会把持不住的……”我在他耳边轻笑，“你玩火烧身了。”我的电击棒在他的阳物周围绕着圈，顺着他线条分明的腹肌划到他的大腿内侧，在紧缚他身体的细绳周围滑动着，慢慢向他挺立的分身靠近，每移动一次，他身体的反应就愈加激烈，他颤动的幅度也不断增大。他的唇开开合合，吐出一阵阵喘息，不时发出一声令人耳热的呻吟。  
“你……要干什么……”在呻吟中，他断断续续的吐出支离破碎的话语。只是这样，我只会更加兴奋。我从他的耳边退开，隔着乳胶衣，轻舔了一下他因电击过而敏感的乳尖。他的身体抖动了一下，下身的阳物膨胀的更加厉害。“看来，你也到极限了呢。”我仰头，叼住拘束服上的拉链，轻轻向下拉开。每拉开一小段，我就用舌尖与嘴唇挑逗着他。不过我很快失去了这种耐心，我一把拉开他的拉链，他的身体就这么暴露在我面前。我扣住他的腰肢，将唇贴在他胸口处的文身上，顺着那花纹一路舔舐，在他的乳尖边吸吮着挑动他的欲望，向下吻过他的线条优美的腰部肌肉，在他的小腹处，亲吻他文身的最后一片花纹。我用牙齿不时滑过他皮肤，却故意不去照顾他的阳物。我抬头看向他，布加拉提的脸颊的红晕已经开始蔓延到他的耳垂，他的胸口的皮肤也因为情欲的撩逗而显出娇艳的粉红。不知是因为羞耻还是情欲，他眉头微皱，双眼半闭着，潋滟的蓝色眸子染上了色欲，眼角漾着惑人的媚意。他紧紧咬着下唇，因为害怕自己会继续发出那种奇怪的声音而不发一言。但很明显，他也已经被挑逗到了极致，他的腰肢已经开始不收控制的扭动着，主动渴求着我的抚慰。和往常我在屏幕上看到的那个严肃正经的护卫队队长不一样，这是只有我看到过的样子。我在他的腹部蹭了蹭，低头用舌尖舔舐他柱头的敏感点，找到他柱头的那个微微凹进去的部分，我用舌尖轻轻顶了一下，就听见那人压抑着的满足的低喘。我用舌尖继续照顾着他的柱头部分，双手也抚上他的分身，一只手顺着他阳物上的纹路轻轻滑动着，另一只手则狡猾的抚上他分身下的囊袋，不轻不重的捏着，趁机向后抚过他的后穴，感受着那小小的甬道口因快感而收缩时的感觉。感受到他的阳物已经充分的勃起，我停下手中的动作，双手搭上他的肩，直接坐在他挺立的分身上。灼热的男根进入体内的感觉比想象中困难一点，虽然已经足够湿润，但是进入一大半后，似乎就已经到了极限。突然被女性的花穴包围，布加拉提条件反射般的渴求着更多，他猛地向上顶了一下，将整根分身没入我的身体。“呜啊……嗯……”突然被猛烈进攻，我不由得发出了一声呻吟。布加拉提的尺寸比我想象中还要大，整根进入时，他直接顶到了我的最里面。瞬间袭来的酸胀感和快感混杂在一起，让我的身体也忍不住颤抖着，感官深处叫嚣着更多。我本能的扭动着腰肢，刺激着我深处的敏感点。如同野兽一般的交欢。我抓住布加拉提的头发，将他的脸靠近我，我的唇与他的唇交合在一起，我的舌尖与他的交缠着，互相挑动着对方的性欲。在情欲的高潮，我掐住他的脖颈，以仿佛要杀死他的力度掐住人体的要害，失去理智的尖叫着。一股灼热的液体被注入我体内。我与他的喘息交织着，抵在一起的胸膛中，是各自剧烈鼓动的心脏。  
我无力的松开手，转而将他拥在怀中。黎明将至。我熄了灯。我在他耳边低唱：“Ari ariri ari ari ari Ari ari Arrivederci……Arrivederci……布加拉提。”  
如果我们仅此一夜的话。


End file.
